universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Irskaad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irskaad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 06:27, August 5, 2010 Hi You can join this wiki. *Categorize Stuff or... *Make a fiction or... *Move fiction and include a story of migration. Hi. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm making a Completely Diffrent Fiction Empire for Universe 939152. It will be called the Tyrekian Empire. Irskaad 13:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Leave messages on the recipiant's user talk. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 13:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Quote Tks for the quote. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Hello, we are the Pepis Republic. You are in a different galaxy which we do not have coordinates for. Want an alliance? We will send an ambassador if you tell us where you are. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) We have many reasons of alliance. Firstly, we have advaced biotechnologies, higher than average for our tier. Pepian allies are allowed to go to the main galaxy's galactic core, the largest. Pepis are good distractions, as well. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, mighty empire. We just got a report from a planet we own called Ventoren that it produces lots of white spice. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you are one big empire! See you soon, and sending an ambassador. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Creations Here is a gift package for you to use in adventures. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Olden Castle.png|Olden Castle Neolio.png|Neolio - An early amphibian. Hero (1).png|A Hero. Incoming Transmission to Tyrekians - From Ribil Confederacy You seem to be a powerful empire, like us. Our agressive state would not like to see you in battle. We ask for an alliance, but you must answer this riddle right: If I say "Everything I tell you is a lie," am I telling you the truth or a lie? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 17:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe that you said lie? Is that correct? Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No alliance. The answer is a lie. It can't be the truth without contradicting itself (and therefore being a lie), but some of my statements can be lies, and this is one of those statements. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You heard right. For your intellect, you may have a secondary prize. This prize is a fighter capable of burning everything in a 500 Mile Radius. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You only get 5, which we are putting DNA locks on. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) DNA Locks are locks activated and deactivated by a certain DNA code. It prevents cloning. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 18:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Forget your ships. (Your Communicator deactivates, and ships suddenly attack your outermost colonies)Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) War page, I'll do. You write the first story, however. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Pepis Republic Channel Tyrekians, it seems like there is a new empire for you to face. The enemy of my friend is my enemy; so the Pepis will fight! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Let's fight! We'll take their colonies in the Pepian's galaxy! To victory! Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Riddle From Ribbil Confederacy I have a riddle for you. We won't attack in 1 day if you get it right: If it has a quart capacity, how many pennies can you put into a empty piggy bank?Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Like religino, youa rari duma! (See Peppypipe Language) Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 19:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 'RED ALERT FROM PEPIS REPUBLIC' (Sent to ALL of your empires)Warning ally of the Pepis Republic, the Xhodocto by the English name "Khazurhal Angazhar" has threatened their whole legion to attack us. We request a united army of ships packed with our "Bio-makesr" and your "Desintegrators" to fight the whole legion. - Colonel Tanis The Kraw Incident Here you go. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 11:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Pepian Bench.png Pepis Communicator.png Incomnig Transmission - Fex Channel Tyrekians, you seem powerful and allmighty. Fex intelligence states that in order to keep peace, we must start a military organization that contains massive armies. Deal? Fex Leader Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. But we didn't descend from the Pepis, as biologically speaking. We were given the Pepis technologies. - Fex Leader OOC:I will make the page if you come up wth the name. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It would have 3 sides that intertwine. One side is scientific. it would produce and invent war weapons and ships. Side 2 is the united fleet. It would come and fight, obviously. The last side is the civilian aid. It would give things to injured civilians and refugees. - Fex General Good name. Creatureboy11 - Visit Spore Create! 15:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Grr You added the category I was gonna add =P Shadowalkers Speak. 14:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Fex Gymnist To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist (Mail is sent in this way in the Fex Empire) :You will get ripped at a Fex gym! We have swimming, rock climbing, triangle bars, sword fighting, punch bags, and a food court which serves small portions every mealtime. The minimal food is :because we are atheist, but our sin is gluttony for eating too much. This gym is medium for Fex, but might be hard for you. So try it, and enjoy! (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; from Fex Gymnist :Sword fighters have medics in case if someone gets severly hurt. But the Fex's best, our leader, can wipe out any sword fighter easily. You have to swim to the center of the gym to "Sword Fighting Island" to fight. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist :We normally don't but we also have gliding, but if you can't use our gliders we can import a boat from the Kindworldan ruins. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) To Commander Kies; From Fex Gymnist :You grab onto it from a high point, and run off the cliff, holding on to the glider. You have to lay down, and you will gently float down. (From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) At the Fexian Gym in Kindworlda You have to climb these rocks to the left halfway up. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow. A Fex can do that in less than half the time, but you are a first-timer. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 19:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You hurl your feet and waist up fast! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ready to swordfight? For your first time here, since you are a master at your home galaxy, you will face our star student (Fex learn to swordfight 1 year after they go to school). *The Fex child charges at Kies '''From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) '''*The kid quickly dodges Kies and goes behind him. Suddenly, his legs are locked and his sword is disarmed. The kid picks it up and corners him by the water. Winner, Kimo Jasa! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Harsh. I guess Fex are the most agile creatures in Universe 939152. - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. but in this turf, I rule! - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) We forgot we have track, where you run. Try it! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It is just outside. Try Kimo now! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No. You are pushing more air and therefor are slower because you are less aerodynamic. - Kimo GO! - Fex Ref *Kies and Kimo race. Kies's speed skill is faster, but as Kimo said, he is slower. The end of the race was a photo finish! Speeds *'Kimo Jasa - 60.00300587 seconds' *'Commander Kies - 60.00302587 seconds' Winner, Kimo Jasa by very little! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) All we have is a swinging contest. This is the last thing we have except for swimming! From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You go on those triangle bars and move one arm to the next, letting go with the other arm, and vice-versa. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 20:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kimo goes very fast for the first half, but becomes weary because of the other races. The results come in! Speed *Kimo Jasa - 90.0700 seconds *Commander Kies - 90.0698 seconds *Winner, Commander Kies by extremely little! - Fex Ref It is meal time. Go to the food court across the gym and have some Puffy meat. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. Me 2, you 1. - Kimo Jasa - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Only when you saved the Pepis. Swinging competition when I am done. - Kimo - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) We never done that, but sure. - Kimo We just recieved word of your sport, and we just uploaded the nescessities to all Fex gyms, even yours. - Fex Leader - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kimo dresses in an armor that is painted like a Pepis's skin. I am Kimo, the Strong! You will be crushed! - Kimo - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I choose the Onyx! - Kimos, the Strong - From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ ''Spore Create!] 21:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kies hits, but Kimos is not brought down. Then, Kimos swings at Kies's sword, throwing the sword out of Kies's hand. Then quickly, Kimos swings at Kies, bringing him down.From, ''Creatureboy11'' - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 21:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *5 seconds. Kimo, the Strong gets back up and hits both of Kies's legs. He is knocked down, and Kimo keeps hitting Kies's legs. From, [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|Creatureboy11]] - Go to [http://sporecreate.wikia.com/ Spore Create!] 21:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC)